


Happy New Year

by Sapphire628



Series: A Year of Celebrations [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Happy New Year (Chris Evans/OFC)Fandom: Chris EvansWarnings: Fluff, Smut,Rating: RSummary: Chris is in DC working on his new political website, ASP. His girlfriend surprises him on the morning of New Year’s Eve so they can celebrate together.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Year of Celebrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy New Year

Chris frowned slightly when there was a knock on his hotel room door. He had already finished breakfast, so it couldn’t be room service. Grabbing a t-shirt, he quickly pulled it on before answering the door.

“Surprise!” his girlfriend smiled.

He grinned and pulled the door open more so she could walk in, “What are you doing here?”

“Well I know we were just together a couple days ago, but I missed you. I thought maybe I’d come surprise you for New Year’s Eve.”

Chris grinned and wrapped his arms around her, “I missed you too baby. I’m glad you’re here.”

Krystle smiled and placed her purse down so she could remove her coat, “Are you meeting with anyone today?”

Chris nodded and took her coat to hang in the closet, “Senator Booker fit me in for a lunch meeting at 1:00. Do you want me to see if you can come with me?”

“No,” Krystle shook her head, “This is your work Chris. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“But I feel bad leaving you alone.”

“Baby, it’s okay,” she wrapped her arms around his waist and tipped her head back so she could see his face, “I knew you would most likely be busy today. I’ll be fine for a couple hours.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course,” she leaned up and kissed him, “Maybe I’ll go out and explore a little.”

“If you do promise me, you’ll be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I promise Chris,” she kissed him again, “I’ll be careful.”

&&&

“Babe does this look okay?”

Krystle looked up from her a Washington DC guidebook, “damn.”

“What?”

“Do you really not understand how fucking good you look in a suit?”

He was dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt and a blue checked tie.

“So that’s a yes,” he chuckled.

“Yes. But come here. Let me make sure your tie is straight.”

“I thought I had it.” He muttered walking to the table she was sitting at.

As he leaned down, she grabbed the knot and gently tugged until she could press her lips to his.

“You did,” she smiled, “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Chris smiled and kissed her again, “I’ll see you in a couple hours. Are you sure you’re okay on your own?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Don’ t worry about me. Just focus on your meeting with the Senator.”

&&&&&

Krystle stood in front of the Lincoln memorial, taking in the grandeur of the former president. She raised her camera up, and adjusted the focus in the view finer, before snapping off a few photos. She moved around taking shots at different angels, before zooming into the words over his head. She continued taking photos as she walked down Constitution Ave, taking in the reflecting pool as she headed towards the Washington Memorial.

&&&

“Oh I’m sorry,” Chris apologize when his cell phone dinged, “I thought I muted it.”

“It’s all right,” Senate Booker shook his head.

Chris picked up his phone to change it to vibrate but smiled when he saw a text from Krystle.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah. She sent me a picture of herself at the Lincoln Memorial.”

“She’s in DC?”

Chris nodded, “She came this morning to surprise me and spend New Year’s together.”

Senator Booker smiled, “Have you two been together long?”

“It’ll be 2 years in August.”

“That’s great. Is she an actress too?”

“No,” Chris shook his head and put his phone down, “She’s a book editor. There’s a small publishing company in Boston that she works for.”

“Impressive,” the other man nodded.

Chris smiled and nodded in agreement, “She’s only been there a little over a year and they already promoted her from junior editor.”

“Well I hope to meet her someday,” the Senator comment, “I’d love to work with you on your website. My team and I were going over the information you left the last time we spoke. You have a great idea here and I’m very interested in taking part in it.”

Chris smiled, “thank you Senator Booker. This means a lot.”

&&&&&

“Sweetheart?” Chris called as he entered his hotel room. He stopped when he saw her laying on the couch sound asleep.

He smiled at the sight before quietly closing the door. Removing his suit jacket, he tossed it over the back of the chair at the small table and started loosening his tie. He knelt next to the couch and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Sweetheart?” he kissed her again, “Wake up baby girl.”

He gently stroked his thumb over her temple as he leaned down and kissed her again earning a small moan.

“Baby girl,” he tried again, “Wake up.”

“Chris?” she asked softly as her body started to wake up.

“Hey,” he answered just as softly and kissed her neck and shoulder, tickling her with his beard.

“Chris!” she squeaked and giggled when he did this.

“Yes, baby girl?” he asked and nipped at her earlobe.

“Oh,” she let out a small moan.

He sat back and smiled at the look on her face, “Yes?”

“You’re such a tease.”

He let out a dark chuckle, “You love it.”

“You’re right,” Krystle smiled and sat up, “How did it go?”  
Chris smiled, “it was good. He’s on board and so Mark and I will work with his office to set up an interview for the site.”

“Oh baby! That’s so great! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks angel. I’m really excited. Every time someone agrees I really feel like this is going to happen,” Chris explained, “for a while there I wasn’t so sure. A lot of people would meet us at first and then when they did, they looked at me like I was dumb actor who didn’t know a thing about politics.”

“Well you have proven them wrong. What you are doing is a great thing,” she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, “I mean I never bothered to learn about this stuff because it was so confusing. I think the way your breaking it down makes it easier to understand.”

“That’s the idea behind it so I hope it helps people.”

“It will.”

He smiled and slid his arms around her, “thank you angel.”

&&&&&

“Baby girl you almost ready?” Chris called towards the bedroom, “the car will be here any minute.”

“Yes,” Krystle answered opening the door, “can you help me with this though?”

“Of course baby,” he took the necklace she held out and carefully placed it around her neck and closed the clasp, “perfect.”

Krystle smiled and turned to face Chris, “is this okay?”

She was dressed in a royal blue Herve Leger long sleeve bandage dress with black studded Christian Louboutin slingback heels.

“Stunning,” he smiled and kissed her quickly not wanting to smear her lipstick. 

“You look pretty damn good yourself mister,” she complimented his gray suit and white dress shirt. 

He chuckled, “Thank you baby girl.”

He grabbed her pea coat and helped her into it before pulling on his own.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “time to feed me.”

Chris laughed and led her out the door and to the elevator.

&&

“I still can’t believe you were able to get us a reservation tonight,” Krystle commented looking around the packed Italian restaurant the couple were now seated in.

Chris smiled, “Luckily when I called, they had just had a cancellation, so I grabbed it right away.”

“We could have ordered in and stay in your room.”

“I know but I wanted to take you out.”

She smiled as a blush covered her face, “I’m just glad I was able to find a dress last minute.”

“As I said earlier, you look stunning.”

Krystle blushed a deeper crimson causing Chris to chuckle softly, “even after all this time, you still blush when I compliment you.”

“You know I don’t take them very well,” she pouted.

“I know and I like that I can still make you blush.”

&&

After returning to the hotel, the couple shared a shower before snuggling up on the couch in their PJs.

“What are you doing?” Krystle asked when she noticed Chris setting an alarm on his phone.

“I want to make sure you’re awake for the fireworks.”

“Me? What about you?”

“Ok fine. Both of us,” he chuckled and put his phone on the coffee table.

He sat back and wrapped his arms around Krystle body and tucked her into his side so her head was on his shoulder.

&&

“Chris,” Krystle gently shook his shoulder, “Babe wake up. You’re going to miss the show.”

Chris groaned softly as he started to wake up.

“Come on Chris,” she sat up and tugged on his arm trying to get him off the couch, “There’s only two minutes left.”

“What?” he sat up quickly, “Oh shit.”

He groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

“I’m sorry baby girl. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay babe. You had a long day,” he leaned down and kissed his head, “Do you want to come watch with me.”

He nodded and pushed himself up from the couch, “Of course.”

Krystle walked to the window that overlooked the Potomac River in time to see the first few fireworks go off. Chris stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. 

“You can go on the balcony if you want. You don’t have to stay in with me.”

“Yes, I do,” Chris spoke softly gently rocking them, “I know you don’t like being outside because they are two loud. I wouldn’t leave you alone.”

She smiled and turned to kiss him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he kissed her again, “Happy New Year angel.”

“Happy New Year Chris,” she smiled, “It’s going to be a good one.”


End file.
